


De Claris Salutare Vultus Eius Empath

by drarry4lyfe



Series: Semita Empath est Scriptor [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aged up Luna Lovegood, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Draco Malfoy, Character Bashing, Dark Harry, Empath Draco Malfoy, Feminine Draco Malfoy, Hufflepuff Neville Longbottom, Long haired Draco, M/M, Other, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, Person of Color Harry Potter, Powerful Harry, Ravenclaw Draco Malfoy, Smart Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarry4lyfe/pseuds/drarry4lyfe
Summary: This story follows a blind Draco Malfoy as he explores his powers and makes friends with Kharrel'son Visiliev, formally known as Harry Potter. He and Kharrel'son have a lot of adventures, some darker than others, as they study at Hogwarts. Read to see how they do. :)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Original Male Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Semita Empath est Scriptor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922788
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87





	1. Prologue: Incipit Draco

Draco Malfoy was a fortunate boy in many ways. He was born into a rich, pureblood family and had his parents wrapped around his thumb. He was also blessed magically, however, with that came the loss of his eyesight. Draco was a magical empath, meaning he could "see" the magic around him and feel the emotions of the people around him through the magic, but he was unable to use his actual eyes to see the world around him. With that came his parents constantly coddling him and he made very few friends.

However, Draco was happy. He was able to express himself however he saw fit and his parents rarely reprimanded him. Was he a bit spoiled? Yes, but it came with being special in his world. This, though, is the story of how Draco met a boy named Kharrel'son.

It happened during Draco's shopping trip to gather his supplies to begin his school year at Hogwarts. He was getting fitted for his robes when the shop's magic dimmed, as if a large shadow was sucking in all the magic around it. Draco waited for the person to get closer and was shocked to find that the oppressive magic was coming from someone around his own age.

Draco turned to the boy and said, "Are you heading to Hogwarts too?", trying his best to not sound overwhelmed by the boy's magic.

"Yes. My father thought it would be easier to send me to Hogwarts than all the way to Durmstrang. Even if he had wanted to send me, my other parents definitely wouldn't have allowed it."

The boy had a slight accent and even then his voice had a rumbly quality to it. It was as if he was growling with every word he said and Draco couldn't help but feel small tingles run up his back. He could also feel the way the other boy's magic almost seemed to be probing at his own. Because of this, he was startled when the other began speaking again.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you wearing robes made for witches?"

Draco responded, "I don't mind. I just find it much easier to express my self through these clothes than I would with the clothes made for wizards. My name's Draco Malfoy, in case you ever wanted to find me again after this to ask more questions. What's yours?"

"My name's Kharrel'son Vasiliev. But you can call me Harry."


	2. Incipit Fabula Nostri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco makes his way to Platform 9 3/4 and finds opposition before he finds friendship.

Draco awoke bright and early September first and headed into his bathroom to bathe and have one of his house-elves do his hair. He had decided to have the house-elf style his blond hair into coiffed ringlets and pin a blue bow in the back.

When the house-elf, Marty, finished with Draco’s hair, he went back into his room to put on the robes his mother picked out. With his clothes on, he made his way downstairs to have breakfast with his parents. Draco was not so much excited as he was anticipatory because he was going to meet up with Kharrel’son again soon. He knew he’d be able to easily identify him when they met on the train due to his magic.

As Draco was lost in his thoughts he barely noticed his parents in the dining room, already set to eat. 

“Draco, darling, are you alright? You seemed a bit distracted, considering you were just standing in the doorway,” he heard his mother say.

Draco hurried to find his seat before he could embarrass himself more, “I’m fine, Mother. I just had a couple things on my mind. I had planned to meet with someone important on the train to school and was thinking of how to best find them when I get there.”

Suddenly, Draco’s father spoke up, “Just who are you meeting that’s got you so distracted?”

“He said his name was Kharrel’son Vasiliev. However, I’ve never heard of any Vasiliev’s living in England, so I don’t know if he was muggleborn or not.”

Draco’s father had a contemplative face on while his mother began to pale.

“I know exactly who you’re speaking of. The Vasilievs are a Russian family and they happen to run the largest Russian bratva in the world. The pakhan moved here quite a few years ago with his partners. I had no idea they had had any children. Draco, whatever you do, don’t anger this boy. If his magic is strong his family connections are even stronger. We don’t want to get on the wrong side of the Russian bratva.”

Draco’s father stiffened as the words processed in his mind and Draco couldn’t help but gulp at the thought of how much power Kharrel’son must have. Strangely, he wasn’t frightened and he didn’t know if that was a good thing or not.

Finally, Draco’s father spoke up, “Get close to him, Draco. This could be a very good chance for us to get more business overseas. We already have business in France, but if we could get help from the Bratva we could expand our business even more. And if you get close enough to him, we may be able to get you a good marriage to this boy.”

Now, Draco wasn’t much interested in getting married and especially not to a possible new friend, however, he could see the benefits of growing close to Kharrel’son. Draco was much happier with the thought of becoming friends with Kharrel’son than anything else. However, the power he felt coming off Kharrel’son was addictive.

“Father, I don’t really want to be betrothed and I just met him. At this point, I just want to be friends, but I’ll see what I can do about finding a way to get with his family’s contacts.”

“Very well. Hurry and finish breakfast so we can hurry and get you on the train.” With that conversation was over and Draco primly began to eat his breakfast.

* * *

Draco made it to Platform 9 ¾ and quickly said goodbye to his parents and entered the train to find a seat. He couldn’t yet sense Kharrel’son’s magic, so he was sure he wasn’t on the train yet and found an empty compartment. 

Draco closed his eyes and began to meditate. In his head, he saw many different types of magics. He saw the Hogwarts Express’ own innate magic from being used by so many different magic users. It was an opaque kind of blue and had darker grey swirls within it. Then he focused more on the magic of the other students on the train. Draco wanted to be able to filter out the colors of all the students so that he could better concentrate. He had never been around so many magical people in such closed quarters before.

Before Draco knew it, he was able to filter out the magic of the students and was only able to sense the train’s magical aura. The only downside to that was that he was inordinately shocked when the door to his compartment was violently pulled open. Draco lost his concentration and came out of his meditative trance just in time to see magic the color of sludge in the compartment doorway. 

Draco summoned all the snobbery in his voice he could and asked, “Is there anything I can help you with? It is impolite to just barge into someone’s train compartment without even knocking.”

“Well, this is the last empty compartment. I need a place to sit and it’s not like you’re taking up a lot of space. From the looks of it, you wouldn’t be having any friends joining you anyway, Malfoy.” 

Draco could hear the sneer in the boy’s voice and considering Draco had no clue who the other could be, it was quite baffling to him why the boy held him in such disregard. It also hadn’t escaped his notice that the boy thought his lack of eyesight was some great weakness too, however, it really wasn’t. Draco decided to demonstrate this by using one of the lesser-known abilities of a born empath.

“I don’t know who you are or why you seem to think you have any right to dislike me, but I will not allow your petty insecurities be the reason why you dislike me. It must be hard being the youngest boy, not special or spectacular in any way. Not like your three eldest brothers or your twin brothers, who although get up to a lot of mischief show themselves to be incredibly intelligent. Maybe if you tried harder you wouldn’t be pushed aside in favor of your younger sister. That being said, I can give you plenty more reasons to dislike me.” Draco could sense the shift in the boy’s emotions as he brought memories associated with the other boy’s insecurities to the surface. He should have been more wary but he really wasn’t.

Draco should have been more alert, however, because the boy quickly grabbed the front of Draco’s robes and pulled him closer to his face.

The boy started, “Listen here you sightless freak--”.

He didn’t get much farther than that before Draco felt the magic of the person he was waiting for this whole time enter the compartment.

Kharrel’son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the inspo for Draco's hair on my Tumblr here.  
> https://drarry86.tumblr.com/post/627454628020338688/this-is-the-hair-inspo-for-dracos-first-day-in-my


	3. Domus A Pontificatu Sit Functus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco meets Kharrel'son again and he helps him out before they get to Hogwarts

Draco was relieved when he felt the familiar weight of Kharrel’son’s magic. He knew that at the very least Kharrel’son actually liked him somewhat and wouldn’t let the other boy bring him to harm. It turns out he was correct.

The air in the compartment seemed to almost become solid and it was becoming harder for Draco to breathe. It seemed the same could be said for the other boy as well. Draco could sense the other boy’s magic flashing in distress. It was trying to save him, but Kharrel’son’s magic just consumed it the more he fought.

“I would suggest you let Draco go. I’m not in the habit of holding back when people I’m on good terms with are threatened. It would be in your best interest to try to find a seat elsewhere.” The low timbre of Kharrel’son’s voice seemed to make vibrations go up and down the whole compartment and made its way into Draco’s bones.

However, it didn’t seem that the unknown boy could take a hint because he just shouted back at Kharrel’son. “Malfoy doesn’t need protection from you. His daddy’s probably got a bunch of Death Eaters just waiting for a chance to get somebody from a light family like me. Plus, he wouldn’t be of any use to you. Can’t you see the brat’s blind, as if just being from the family he’s in isn’t bad enough.”

Hearing someone talk about him the way this boy was was the final tipping point for Draco. He didn’t need some prejudiced little weasel telling him how horrible his family was when his clearly didn’t care enough about him to keep his insecurities in check. So, he did what any reasonable empath would do and found the boy’s darkest feelings of sadness out and used it to cripple him.

Suddenly, sobs were filling the compartment and Draco was dropped back into his seat. “You’re right, I don’t need his protection, but that also comes with the fact that I can defend myself. If I ever hear you talk about me or my family that way again I will not hold back. Speaking of which, who even are you? Rudely coming into my compartment and then verbally attacking me as if I was supposed to know who you are.  **You will tell me your name** .”

The boy spoke through his sobs, “Ron Weasley. I’m Ron Weasley.”

“Then you really are a weasel. Next time don’t assume things about people being prejudiced or evil when the views you are spouting are just as prejudiced,” Draco sneered.

Then, Kharrel’son’s voice joined in, “It’s great that Draco put you in your place, but I’m still not finished. You were planning on hurting Draco, so now I’m planning on hurting you. I would watch my every move if I were you. Be careful who you turn your back to, it may be your last moment alive.”

With those ominous words, Kharrel’son picked Ron up by the scruff of his neck and pushed him out of the compartment. Draco quickly smoothed his robes out and situated himself back down onto the seat correctly.

“That wasn’t what I was expecting for our next meeting. Hopefully the next time it won’t be in such dire circumstances. I’ve been waiting to meet you Kharrel’son, what took you so long to get on the train?”

“My, I wouldn’t say moms exactly, Flora and Fauna wanted me to be dressed as perfectly as possible and couldn’t decide on what style of robes they wanted me to wear. Eventually, I had to point out that I would be primarily wearing school robes and it wouldn’t much matter which robes they wanted to pick out. Then, my familiar was being difficult, as he doesn’t meet the criteria for pets allowed at Hogwarts,” Kharrel’son explained, “You know you can call me Harry, right? That’s why I told you that.”

“Well then, Harry, we better buckle in and hope nothing else happens to us today.”

* * *

It was a fun train ride for Draco and Harry. They got along well and Draco thought they would be great friends. The only thing that really got to Draco was that Harry’s parents somehow got the headmaster to agree to letting him bring his familiar to school.

Harry’s familiar was a wyvern the size of a medium-sized dog. He was a black wyvern with small spikes going down his back and he had a grey underbelly. His teeth alone should have made people wary of him but the fact that he could also spit acid made him absolutely terrifying. 

Unless you were Harry.

In which case, you thought he was adorable. Draco couldn’t bring himself to think so. The familiar could kill him easily and even though Harry said his familiar’s name wasn’t very special, in Russian it still sounded terrifying. T’ma. It was mysterious and felt ominous. Draco couldn’t get behind just petting T’ma because Harry said he was fine with it. He couldn’t communicate with the wyvern, so he was just going to do all he could to not upset him.

Finally, though, the train stopped at Hogwarts and they were set to get off. The only thing was the first years were being led away from the others by some giant man that although seemed nice, didn’t really seem reliable to handle a whole bunch of children.

Draco curved towards Harry and whispered, “I wonder where he’s been instructed to take us, and if we’ll all make it.” Draco said this with the boy a few people in front of them in mind. The boy seemed to have already misplaced something important to him and they’d barely even begun doing anything.

“Flora and Fauna told me that we take boats to the school, but refused to tell me how we were sorted. They also managed to frighten my father enough that he wouldn’t tell me either. I can’t imagine it’s anything too dangerous, especially with that old kook being headmaster.” 

“My father wouldn’t tell me either, but I’m certain that all will be well. And if not then we have your magical prowess to tide us over into safety.”

* * *

One boring boat ride later, in which Draco and Harry sat with the boy who had apparently lost his toad and a muggleborn girl they were met with the Deputy Headmistress.

“I am Deputy Headmistress McGonagall. Welcome to Hogwarts, when you come in you will be sorted into either Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, or Hufflepuff. No house is greater than the others and I expect everyone to treat each other as their equal. Now, come in students. Follow me in a straight line.”

Draco stuck close to Harry as he needed to still be able to tell where he was going and also be able to filter out all the extra magic from his senses. Hogwarts itself seemed to have an aura that was a mix of all the main colors of the houses. There was green, yellow, blue, and red all swirled together to create a brilliance unlike any Draco had “seen” before. He was in awe, except for the fact that there seemed to be a black taint in Hogwarts magic, and from what he studied that meant that somebody had poisoned that magic of Hogwarts.

That was when Draco felt a tug on his sleeve from Harry. “It’s a hat. We’re being sorted by a dusty, old wizard’s hat. This ought to be good.”

That was when the sorting begins. Draco knew there was a song the hat sang, but he needed to filter out the other students’ magic and couldn’t concentrate on what the hat was saying. It’s also why he could be excused for being slow to realize it was his turn to be sorted.

He only noticed when Harry whispered in his ear that it was his turn and he slowly made his way up the steps to the seat. That hat was placed on his head and that’s when he heard the voice.

“ **What potential you have, young Malfoy. Your family has been in Slytherin for generations and yet I don’t think that’s the best fit for you. Your thirst for knowledge, even in these troublings times mean you better be…”**

**Ravenclaw!**

Draco heard a few claps coming from his table and he felt the magic in the air change the color of his tie to his house colors. Now all he had to wait for was what house Harry would be sorted into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't find a picture that accurately portrayed how I wanted T'ma to look, so I'm sorry for that. However, I hope you all still enjoyed the chapter. 
> 
> P.S. T'ma's name is still subject to change and when it comes time I'm going to need help with picking and naming Draco's familiar. Comment down below what house you think Harry's going to get into. Winner(s) gets a shout out in the next chapter. :)


	4. Casus Manet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets sorted and we find out a little bit more about him. Plus, Draco makes a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me a while to get the chapter out, but school has been rough these couple of weeks getting used to the new system. I hope you enjoy today's chapter. :)

There were still a few more students to be sorted. A Theodore Nott, whom Draco vaguely knew from when he still attended big social events, and Pansy Parkinson, who still sometimes came over with her mother and hung out with Draco. Both were sorted into Slytherin, which wasn’t a great surprise to Draco considering their family history.

Then came Harry’s sorting. Draco couldn’t see what was happening, but from the time Harry’s name was called to when he was sorted it seemed to take a while for the hat to make a decision. And when it did Draco couldn’t help but feel shocked.

**Hufflepuff!**

Draco was completely surprised by Harry’s sorting. From what he felt of Harry’s magic, it didn’t seem like it would be compatible with the magic of the other Hufflepuff students. Many didn’t think that their magic influenced the way they think and their personality, but it did. With Harry’s magic being different from the way people who normally got into Hufflepuff in it being less of a grounding factor and more of a destructive force, Draco didn’t see Harry getting into Hufflepuff.

Before Draco could think more on it, however, the sorting had ended and Dumbledore stood to give his speech. Draco wasn’t planning on paying too much attention to him when he noticed something strange about Dumbledore’s magic. It was a brilliant dark green color, what didn’t make sense was the almost blurred edges from where it was most extended from his body. Normally a person’s magic gradually faded the closer to the edge it was, but it was a crisp color. Dumbledore’s, however, blurred on the edges. Draco had never seen magic do that before and became extremely curious about why his would do that. He made up his mind to find more information about the ways a person’s magic reacted to different stimuli. 

Draco quickly focused back on his table in order to distract himself from Dumbledore and find what food selections there were. He couldn’t really tell what the food items were in front of him, so he turned to someone next to him that seemed to have a nice aura.

“Excuse me, can you tell me what food items there are? And how far from my reach they are?” Draco asked.

A soft, dreamy voice answered him back, “Oh, there are all sorts of things.  Roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops, and lamb chops to the right of you. Sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, and fries across the table from where you’re sitting. And Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and peppermint humbugs to your left. I would suggest the peppermint humbugs to clear the negative energy. You don’t want your aura to become clouded to those around you.”

“Thank you. Might I know your name?” Draco was curious, the girl’s aura felt familiar, in the way that his parents’ auras felt familiar, which was strange because he had never met her at familiar gatherings before.

“I’m Luna Lovegood.” The girl’s name was familiar. Draco thought his father had mentioned a Malfoy had married into the Lovegood family fairly recently, which means that they were probably closely related.

“It’s nice to meet you Luna Lovegood. I think we’ll make great friends.”

* * *

Harry was not having a fun time at the feast. Most of his housemates seemed extraordinarily cheery and he kept feeling a pair of eyes on the back of his neck. He knew the old man was keeping an eye on him for whatever reason and when he perused the staff table when he landed on one of the professors wearing a turban, he felt his magic rise in him. On top of that, he knew Flora and Fauna were going to tease him when they found out his sorting. 

However, the one bright spot was that from what Harry picked up Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw shared many classes, so he would be able to see Draco often in classes. Something about Draco called to him and the fact that T’ma seemed to have taken a liking to him too sealed the deal. With that thought in mind, Harry looked to the Ravenclaw table and saw Draco talking to a girl that seemed to be around their age. 

He would have to find more information about her. And all the staff here as well. That’s why he’d been sent, not that that’s what he told Draco, but he didn’t think he’d be able to handle the real reason. Yet.

In any case, he would find Draco after the feast to see what his more in-depth thoughts were on Dumbledore. Draco came from an influential family with many connections, he would surely know something. Harry would need to get close to him, as per his father’s orders, and it just so happened that that was already his plan.

_ Harry was called to his ottsa office after he put away all his belongings. Flora and Fauna were accompanying him to the office as they said they had something they wanted to discuss with Otets.  _

_ “Don’t worry so much, Harry, I can see how tense your shoulders are from here,” Flora started. _

_ “And it’s never good to be tense in front of your father because then he ends up even tenser. It’s never fun having to get him untense.” Fauna finished.  _

_ Harry’s secondary guardians were strange. But, somehow, they reminded him of Draco. After all, they all enjoyed dressing in more feminine clothing. Thinking that, Harry, Flora, and Fauna finally made it to the office. They entered and Harry otets was looking at a bunch of paperwork. _

_ He finally noticed them standing in his office and began speaking, “Harry, I have a mission for you. We need more updated information about Hogwarts. About its staff, any secret passages. Even any information about the amount of magical creatures located within the grounds. All the information you can gather is going to be extremely important in the future. If you need any help contact Severus Snape, he’s the Potion’s professor and should help you. Also, the Malfoy heir. Get close to him, no doubt his parents told him the same if they figured out who you are. We may need them as allies in the future.” _

_ “Yes Otets.” And that was that. _

Harry had many plans, but first on the list was speaking to Draco. He would have to find a time to talk to Draco after the feast was over. In the meantime, he needs to find people to become loyal to him and would help him with his mission. His first target was already spotted.

Neville Longbottom.

* * *

The feast had ended and Harry spotted Draco about to head to Ravenclaw Tower with the rest of his house when Harry caught up.

“Draco. Can I speak with you before you head to your rooms? I think this will be of great help to our families.”

Draco turned towards him and began to speak, “Sure. Luna will wait for me near the entrance. She already was wanting to explore some of the empty rooms anyway. Luna, I shouldn’t be too long. I’ll see you later.”

With that Draco turned around to walk by Harry’s side. “So, where are you taking me to have this talk. I’m not sure my father would be too happy with me being all alone in an empty room with you. Especially since he seems to want to draw a betrothal contract between us. Apparently, he already talked to your parents.”

This was news to Harry. His parents hadn’t said anything about this to him. It does make sense why his otets wanted him to get close to Draco, though. This could work well for Harry, if he played his cards right.

“Well, my parents haven’t spoken to me about it, but I’m sure it’s fine. In any case, I heard about an entrance to the Trophy Room and it appears as good a place as any to talk.”

No words were exchanged between Harry and Draco as they made their way down the passage to the Trophy Room. The silence was nice and it allowed Harry time to study Draco more. He really was extraordinarily pretty. White-blond hair made up into curls and his eyes, although a cloudy white-ish color, Harry could tell if Draco’s eyes were operational would be a stunning grey. While Harry was musing about this, they finally made it to the Trophy Room.

They entered and Harry began speaking after closing the entrance door, “My otets wants me to get closer to you as your family is very influential. It probably also has something to do about the betrothal contact your father was thinking about, but I have no confirmation on that. I was sent to Hogwarts mainly for the reasons I told you but my otets also had something else in mind for me. I can’t get into it yet, but I was hoping you would be on my side.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used google translate for the Russian words, so I'm sorry if they're not correct.  
> Otets- Father  
> Ottsa- Father's

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and school has just started back up for me, so this may take me a bit to find my footing with. Any constructive criticism would be helpful in helping me find a good direction to go in or if there is anything for me to fix.


End file.
